Problem: A stock investment went up $25\%$ in 2006. Starting at this increased value, what percent would it have to go down in 2007 to be back to its original price at the beginning of 2006?
Let $x$ be the original price of the stock. This means that the price of the stock is $1.25x$ at the end of 2006. The original price is $\frac{x}{1.25x} = 80$ percent of this price, so the stock must decrease by $\boxed{20}$ percent.